New Beginnings
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Ed and Winry have started a family! Winry's worst fears come alive when Ed is called out to the war in Drachma. Will her Ed come home? Rated T. Post-Brotherhood. Up For Adoption!
1. Twins

A/N: As I said. DE will drag out for one or two more chapters. I have high hopes for TBRA. This one here, it randomly popped in my head. GUESS WAT! CLAIRE IS BACK! AGAIN! Mwahahahahahahhahahahahaha. I am the sole owner of Claire, as Claire is ME in anime form.

Couples Strongly enforced in this fic:

EdWin AlMei

Chapter One: Twins

Ed sat in the waiting room, tapping his feet, and looking everywhere nervously. Winry was giving birth to their twins. Al and Mei were with him. "Brother, try to calm down a bit" Al said. "I'm trying, Al, but I can't. Today, I'm actually becoming a father" Ed said. "Just know that if you need anyone to hep you with the kids, don't hesitate to call us over" Mei said supportivaly*. "Thanks you guys" Ed said with a smile. A doctor came out. " ?" he said. Ed stood up. "Whould you like to come in?" The doctor asked. Ed nodded. Al and Mei stood up and followed Ed and the doctor to Winry's room. When the three entered, Winry was holding two blankets. One pink and one blue. "Hi" She said softly. Ed came to Winry's side and pulled back the pink blanket a bit. Behind it laid the sleeping face of his daughter. "Whould you like to hold her, Edward?" Winry asked softly. Ed nodded, and gently took the girl from Winry's arms. He sat down so he wouldn't drop her. "She's beautiful, Winry" Ed said, just looking at his daughter. "Have you guys decided on names, yet?" Alphonse asked, now holding their son. "Yes, actually" Winry said. "The girl's name is Claire" Edward said. "And the boy's name is Roy" Winry said. "Much to my disliking" Ed mumbled. Al held back a laugh. He'd save it for later. "They're adorable" Mei said, sitting next to Alphonse. "Speaking of adorable, when's the wedding, you two?" Ed asked. "We can see the rings" Winry added. "In a couple months" Al finally said. "And you two are invited" Mei said. Winry and Ed smiled and nodded.

*a few weeks later*

Winry and Ed were finally able to to bring home Roy and Claire. Once they stepped inside the house, Ed carrying Claire and Winry carrying Roy, Claire opened up her eyes. Ed noticed this, and told Winry. Winry turned around. Roy opened his eyes. "Welcome home" The happy parents said in unison. Claire stuck her fingers in her mouth. Ed and Winry laughed. They sat down on the couch so they wouldn't drop them. "Ed, I can tell you now, Claire is going to be just like you" Winry said, looking at her daughter. "And Roy's going to be like you, Winry" Ed replied. "I'm teaching Claire about automail" Winry declared. "No, I'm teaching her about Alchemy. There's already one Roy in this universe with alchemy. Teach automail to Roy." Ed said. "I don't want our daughter to become an alchemy freak" Winry whined. "Come on, Win" Ed pleaded with his eyes. "Oh, fine. At least one of my children will know about the wonders of automail." Winry said. Roy placed his hands into his mouth, in the same fashion as his sister. Ed and Winry started to laugh again. They were both happy. They now had a son and daughter to care for. "Ed. No matter what these two get into, I don't want them entering the military" Winry said. "I was about to say the same thing, Win. As long as Mustang's alive and even past then, neither of them are entering. I don't want them to see the things I saw in my military days" Edward said. "Speaking of that, Winry. Did you hear the news? We've started a war with Drachma. Since I'm retired from the military, I don't know if I'll be called out there or not" Edward said. "I hope you aren't. I don't want you to die, Ed" Winry said, laying her head on Ed's chest. Ed kissed the top of her head. "There's no way I'm going to die, and leave you here all alone" Ed whispered. Drool came from Claire's mouth and onto Ed's pants. Winry tried, but failed, to hold in her laughter. "I swear, these kids are going to force me to get new clothes." Ed laughed. Winry sat up, Ed handed Claire to her, and he went to go change his pants.

A/N: I know, Sappy begining. Yes, I'm Eddo's daughter in this xD. Also, when the chapter comes, I'll say it in an Author's Note, but one chapter, I want you to listen to Daylight by Maroon 5. First, we'll have happy chapters first. One soon coming, Al and Mei's wedding! Woo!

*HOORAY FOR MADE-UP SAYINGS! xD Another made-up saying by me is Serial Scientist. Another, made by my friend, is Shnaperdoodles xDDDD 


	2. Wedding Day

A/N: Chapter Two! Hooray! What is in store for our favorite family in the whole entire world?

Disclaimer: Envy didn't get us the rights. Sorry guys. Blame the Homunculus.

Chapter Two: Wedding Day

Edward POV

I tried my hardest to straighten my bowtie. Today was Al and Mei's wedding. I was happy for my little brother. He and Mei really loved each other. I could tell. "Gah!" I yelled in frustration, not being able to straighten the d*** thing. Winry came into the room, holding Roy, Claire, a very small dress, small pants, and two pairs of shoes and two pairs of small socks. "Roy refuses to keep his pants on, Claire starts fidgeting everytime I try to put the dress on her. and neither of them like the shoes" she sighed. "Here. I'll help as long as you can straighten this d*** bowtie" I said. "Ed! Not in front of the kids" Winry snapped. Oops. I forgot I have to straighten out my vocabulary. Winry placed down the kids and the clothing items on our bed, and came over to me. In a few swift seconds, my bowtie was straight. How'd she manage that? I had been trying for the past half hour, and she straightened it in a few seconds. Getting rid of that thought, I went to the bed, and picked up Roy's pants and tried to put them on him. Surprisingly, he didn't fidget as I tried. Winry smiled. I think she was both happy and surpried, but didn't want to show her shock. I moved to Claire. Pickking up the dress, I getly started to put it on her. True to Winry's word, she started fidgeting. "Claire. Come on. We have to get you ready for Uncle Al's wedding" I said slowly. "Ed, it's useless to reason with a person who can't even talk yet" Winry told me. I smirked. "Watch and learn, Winry" I said. I strated to put Claire's dress back on her, and she cooperated. Winry gaped. I just held my smirk on my face. "I don't know. Not going to ask" Winry said, shaking her head. She handed me a pair of socks. "You handle Claire, I'm going to tackle this little rascal" she said, tickling Roy's stomach. Roy started to laugh, and so did Winry. Claire looked at me, and her eyes started to water. "No no no, don't cry, Claire" I said, tickling her stomach as well. She started to laugh. "Our children like to get tickled, apparently" I told Winry. She just kept on laughing. I guess the laughter was contaigous, because I started laughing as well. For a while, we all just stood there, laughing our heads off. Winry and I shook off the laughter, and put the socks on our children. Handing me Claire's shoes, Winry sighed. "Time for the hardest part of this little clothes mission" she told me. Taking deep breaths, we faced the two giggling infants on our beds. I quickly slid a shoe on Claire's foot. She stopped giggling and looked at me. In her moment of hesitation, I slipped the otehr shoe on. I smiled triumphantly, until a small, flying shoe hit my face. Winry covered her mouth, looking away, trying not to laugh. Another shoe hit my face. Winry started laughing. "Shut up" I muttered, trying to put the shoes back on my daughter's feet. Winry tried to put Roy's shoes on his feet, but the flying shoes hit her face. I start laughing. Soon, it turns into a shoes war. Us vs. them. They seemed to be winning. "Can we just take them barefoot?" I said in defeat. "We might as well" Winry agreed with me. I took off Claire and Roy's socks. "You win" I said th them. The two just started gigggling again. I picked up Claire and Winry picked up Roy. We went out to the car and strapped the kids in. Once they were buckled, I opened the car door for Winry, and she got in. Once she was buckled, I finally got in the driver's side and buckled mysellf in. I started up the car, and we were off to the wedding.

Alphonse POV

I finally saw Brother and Winry's car pull in. Once they got out, they took their kids out. I saw that they were barefoot. Once I reached them, I questioned it. "Shoes war. We lost" Brother told me. "Ed and I got hit in the face multiple times by flying shoes" Winry said. "We finally gave up and decided to let them go barefoot" The two said in unison. I surpressed a laugh or two. I led them to their reserved pew in the church. Ed gave a small groan, noticing Roy Mustang in the same pew. "Sorry, Brother" I said with a shrug. Brother reluctantly sat down, and Winry sat next to him. Brother mustered a small smile to the Colonel. I sighed a bit. It was the best Brother would give him. I stood at the altar, and the music started to play. The doors opened, and Mei started walking towards me in a beautiful white, strapless dress. Ling Yao was escorting her, and some young girls were scattering flower petals in front of Mei. Once at the altar, Ling sat down next to Winry. Mei and I faced the preist, and the ceremony started.

*a while later. Who knows how long the preist goes on during these weddings, anyway?*

Winry POV

I got misty-eyes when Al and Mei kissed each other. I tried to blink the tears away. No such luck. "I p-promised myself I wouldn't cry" I said quietly, wiping the tears out of my eyes. Ed put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit. Once Al and Mei started to leave the altar, the pews, row by row, started to follow them. "Ed. Give me Claire" I said to him in the Mess Hall. Ed handed me our daughter. I sniffed. Yep. Time for a diaper change. I took the children into the restroom with me, and pulled down the changing station. Placing both on the table, I pulled up the skirt of Claire's dress. I took off the soiled diaper, and disposed of it. I wiped her bottom with a few wipes, and placed a fresh diaper on her. Roy was going to be a bit difficult. I took his pants off and repeated the diaper-change process. Surprisingly, Roy let me put on his pants with no difficulty. Once they were changed, I took them off the table, put it up, and left the restroom. Ed had saved me a seat, so I sat next to him, handing him Claire again. We both smiled at the newlyweds. We were both happy for them.

*Two hours later*

Normal POV

Claire and Roy fell asleep on the way home. Winry and Ed gently took them out of the car, took them into the house, and placed them in their double crib. Winry turned on the baby moniter, and her and Ed left the room. They changed into their pjs and went to sleep. It had been a long day for them all. About 2:30 in the morning, Claire and Roy started to cry. Ed and Winry quickly came into the nursery, and took the wailing infants out of the crib. They both sat in a rocking chair to rock the twins back to sleep. Once the twins fell asleep, however, Ed and Winry managed to fall back asleepp in the rockers.

A/N: HOORAY! AL AND MEI GOT MARRIED! THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR ALL YOU ALMEI FANS! 


	3. Birthday

A/N: Le GASPERS! A new chapter already?! Well, a lil' heads up. Tomorrow is very special. IT'S AL'S BIRTHDAY! I will be putting up a VERY special One-Shot of everyone celebrating. Oh, 'nother heads up. Beware. This will be the last Happy Chapter for a while. Trust me.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Blame Envy *glares at Homunculus that is sitting in Time-Out*

Chapter 3: Birthday

*one year later*

*Edward POV*

"EDWARD! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Winry screeched. I sighed and went downstairs. "What is it, Win?" I called. " I need your help in the kitchen" she called. "Did you need to scream, then?"I muttered under my breath. Walking into the kitchen, i sighed. Claire'sarmswere covered in flourandRoy was wailing away, and trying to get to the flour himself. "I wanted you to dress decently before I called you down here" Winry said, giving me a sheepish grin. Roy managed to get to the flour. Winry yanked it away from him, and he started a fresh batch of tears. "Just let him have some stinkin' flour already, Win" I groaned. Winry sighed, and shook her head. "Come on, Win. It's their birthday. Let them play with some flour if they want. It'd be a cute picture, you know" I hinted. I had bought Winry a camera for her birthday a while back, and ever since, she had been taking so many pictures of the twins. Winry mumbled something under her breath, and but a couple handfuls of flour in front of Roy and Claire. The twins squealed with delight and started throwing it at each other. Winry turned to the island in our kitchen so she could resume making the cake. I watched as the twins had their flour fight. When the small piles had reduced to a layer on the countertop, the twins were covered in flour, and so was the countertop. I picked up the little rascals. "I am going to go and wash them up and change their clothes. You mind claning off the counter?" I said with my puppy-dog eyes. That was one thing I learned from marrying my girl. She was a sucker for my puupy-dog eyes. Winry took a look at me. "Stop it. You know I can't handle the eyes" she told me. I just deepened the pout on my face. "Oh fine, go clean up the twins" she said in defeat. "Thanks, hon" I said in triumph, leaving the kitchen.

*a few hours later*

*Normal POV*

Roy had shown up for the pary. As did Alphonse, Mei, Riza, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Pinako, Ling, Lan Fan, Izumi*, Sig, Oliveir, Armstrong, and the rest of their friends. The house was littered with pink and blue balloons. The guests and put their presents on the table set up in the kitchen. They had just mingled until Winry annouced it cake time. Ed sat at the head of the table, holding the twins on his lap. Winry dimmed the room, and then turned off what lights had been on. She lit the two candles that were on top of the cake, and walked towards the table. Before the singing started, Claire and Roy started to cry because of the dark. Roy pulled up the window blinds, and the two stopped crying. Winry started the singing, and soon, everyone joined in. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Claire and Roy, Happy Birthday to you" Everyone sang. Winry placed the cake in front of the twins. Ed blew out the candles for them, and everyone cheered. Winry cut the cake, placing two plates on the highchairs. Ed placed them into their highchairs, and Winry divided out the cake. Once everyone had a slice, they turned to the twins who had already started their cake. Everyone laughed, seeing cake all over the highchair top, the twins' hands, and the twins' faces. Everyone mingled until the the cake was gone. Winry washed the twins' faces and hands, then said it was present time. Ed took the twins onto his lap again. Roy sat his gift in front of the twins first. The two ripped off the wrapping paper, and squealed with delight. They kept ripping the paper in their hands. Winry took it away from them. The two were about to cry, until Roy opened the white box, revealing a giant teddy bear. Both squealed. "Wow, Didn't know you had a soft side, Colonel" Ed joked. "Shut it, Fullmetal" Roy snapped. "Not in front of the kids" Ed retaliated. Winry moved the teddy bear so the twins could open the other gifts. The others included assorted stuffed animals, and Riza had gotten a blue blanket for Roy and a pink one for Claire. Once Ed let the twins go, they speed-walked to the teddy bear, and tackled it to the ground. Everyone laughed. The guests started to leave around five o' clock. Roy was the last to leave. After saying good-bye, Ed and Winry put up the stuffed animals and blankets into the twins' room.

*at 8 o' clock*

Ed and Winry put the sleeping twins to bed. They were exhausted from all of the excitement. Ed and Winry were just happy the twins enjoyed their birthday.

A/N: Well, like I said: Sad chapter coming up next. Yeah. Beware. You will be BAWLING. Maybe. Until next chapter! Byeeeeeeee! 


	4. The Phone Call

STOP RIGHT THERE! GO AND PUT UP A NEW TAB. PUT ON 'Daylight' BY MAROON 5.

A/N: This is a sad chapte. That is the warning. Claire and Roy are now age 6 cuz I'm lazy and did a time skip.

Disclaimer: ALL OF THE HOMUNCULI FAILED! BLAME THEM FOR NOT GETTING US THE RIGHTS!

Chapter 4: The Phone Call

Winry was currently sewing Claire's doll, which Roy and torn in half. Yes, her hands were moving and she was watching what she was doing, but her mind was elsewhere. So many men had been called out to war. Almost every military person, some men not even in the army, and, worst of all, Alphonse. Mei was a wreck when Alphonse was called out. Winry and Ed offered to let her stay with them until Al came back. Mei accepted, but she took frequent naps from all of her stress. Winry was only hoping that Ed didn't get called out. She knew her husband was torn up inside, because his younger brother was out in the war, but he had to support a family now. He couldn't leave just yet! Winry finished sewing the doll, and handed it back to her daughter. Claire said "Thanks" and ran out of the room with her brother. "Mail!" Ed yelled from downstairs. Winry heard Mei's footsteps rush down the stairs. Winry reluctantly got up and went down the stairs herself. "Anything from Alphonse?" Mei asked Ed hopefully. Ed rifled through the stack of letters. "Aha! Here we are!" He said, reaching the last letter, and handing it to Mei. Mei held the letter to her heart, and ran back upstairs to open it. "She shouldn't run so much. It's kind of bad for pregnant women to run that much, up and down stairs" Ed commented. That was another thing. Mei had gotten pregnant about a month before Al was called out. Ed wrapped his arms around Winry and kissed her. Winry smiled, and kissed him back. They kept kissing for a good five minutes in that spot, before a "EEEEEEEEWWW!" rang out in two voices. The couple broke apart to see Roy and Claire staring at them with grossed-out faces. Ed and Winry couldn't help but laugh at them. Claire and Roy ran off to play some more. Winry traced Ed's cheeks, forehead, and lips with her finger. Ed picked her up and spun in a few circles. Winry laughed as they spun. Once Ed put her down, the two started to dance together slowly. "Can you help with dinner tonight?" Winry asked. "Sure. Anything for my Win" Ed said, kissing her on the lips. The two spun slowly towards the kitchen. Once there, Winry let go of Ed to start making the chicken. Ed started to cut up carrots.

*One hour later*

Mei, Winry, Roy, Claire, and Ed were in the middle of eating dinner when the phone rang. Ed got up, and took the phone to the other room before answering. "Hello? Hey, Hawkeye. Wait, what? Cut me some slack, will ya? I have a family to support. I just can't le- I know. But I- shut up. When do I have to leave? That soon? Really? You can't be serious. Okay. Thanks. Bye." Ed hung up the phonse. He put it back on the receiver and went back to dinner. Winry saw the far away look in his eyes. 'No...No... Oh, no!' Winry thought.

*That night*

Mei, Claire, and Roy were all asleep. Ed and Winry climbed into bed. Ed held Winry close. "I saw the far away look in your eyes when you returned to dinner. When do you leave?" she asked in a small voice. "Tomorrow morning" Ed breathed. Winry shut her eyes tightly and snuggled closer to Ed. Ed held her tighter. "You know I don't want to leave, but I have to." he said quietly, kissing her on the head. "Don't they know you have a family to support?" Winry asked, her voice choked with sobs. "Ys, but I'm a retired military man. I have to go out when they call me out. I'm sorry, Win" Ed said. He looked at the clock. It was 11:30, but he didn't want to go to sleep, because he knew he'd have to leave when he woke up. Ed looked down at Winry. "Don't cry, Win. I'll make sure to come home. I won't die. I promise you" he whispered. She was so perfect. So beautiful. This was his last night of him holding her like this. "I promise I'll come home" he whispered in her ear. "Please do" Winry sniffled.

A/N: The chorus of 'Daylight' is what inspired me to write this fic. I told ya this chapter was sad.

Okay: Mei's child:

Girl or Boy?

If Girl, what name?  
If boy, what name?

I will go with the most suggested thing.

Until next chapter! 


	5. Going Away

A/N: Okay. Girl has been chosen. Now, I want you all to pick from these names that were suggested:

An pin April Aimi Musubi

And this name that I came up with:

Nina

Also, I want to personally thank alonesong for being a faithful reveiwer. You reveiw every chapter. Without all of your guyses support, I would write awesome stories and no one to comment on them!

Disclaimer: All homunculi failed. We shall never own...

Chapter Five: Going away

It was 8:00 a.m. Ed, Winry, Claire, Roy, and Mei were at the train station. Ed was wearing his military uniform. Winry was smiling, but tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was holding Claire's hand. Roy was clinging to Ed's leg. "Daddy, don't go!" he begged. "Mommy. Why does Daddy have to leave us?" Claire asked. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Mei was smiling, but the tears had already fallen from her eyes, and were still flowing. The trin came. Ed untangled his leg from Roy's grasp. He picked up his children, and Winry came close. He gave them a big hug, and kissed them all. 'Ed. Come home, please. Just come home" Winry begged. "I will, Win. I promise" Ed said. "Bye" he said, one last time, and got on the train. When the train doors shut, Winry let her tears spill over. As the train left, Winry fell to her knees and sobbed. Roy, Claire, and Mei hugged her, but winry couldn't get rid of the pain in her heart.

Back at the house, Winry walked about in a daze. Nothing seemed right without her Ed. As she made the kids lunch, she tated it a bit. Nope. It didn't taste the same without him. What was wose was that Winry was going to make Ed's favorite food that night to surprise him. Now, she couldn't. Well, she could, but she didn't want to fill the food with her tears. That night, Mei made dinner. Winry ate only a little bit, and went upstairs to her and Ed's room. She laid down on his side of the bed and held his pillow tightly, as if he were really there. As she held the pillow, she remembered the best day of her life: Marrying Ed.

*Flashback*

Ed had just returned from his 3-month trip. He had to get ready for his wedding day. He was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world: Winry Rockbell. Al had to straighten ed's bowtie, something Ed couldn't do on his own. A while later, Ed waited at the altar. The music started to play. Al escorted Winry to the altar. She was wearing a white, lacy, strapless dress, held a bouquet of her favorite flower, Black roses, and had a lacy veil covering her face. Ed didn't even listen to the preist's speech. He just loved standing here. With his wife-to-be. "Edward Elric. Do you take Winry Rockbell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. "I do" Ed said. "Winry Rockbell. Do you take Edward Elric as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked again. "I do" Winry said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced. Ed lifted Winry's veil, picked her up, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone cheered. Some of the women cried.

*Back to Present*

"Winry?" Mei said, coming in the room. Winry sat up, still holding the pillow. "Yes, Mei?' Winry asked. "I know how you feel. This is how I was when Alphonse was called out." Mei said. "Nothing seems the same anymore. I just want this to be a dream, and I'll wake up to his beautiful sleeping face" Winry said. Mei nodded. "That's how I felt too. I wish he hadn't been called out.' Mei said. "Same here" Winry said. She lloked at the time. It was 8:30. "I'll be right back, Mei. I have to put Roy and Claire to bed" Winry said. "I did that for you. You need a break for a while. Feel free to sleep in some for a week or two. I won't mind" Mei said. "Thank you, Mei" Winry said. "You're welcme, Winry saud, giving a smile to the distraught blonde girl. "I'll be in the guest room if you need me" Mei said. She stood up and left. Winry laid back down. She got under the covers, and turned off the light. She needed to sleep after today's events.

Winry's Dream: (This is another flashback. It's a sad one. Grab those tissues for you're survival now.) "Ed" Winry said as soon as her husband walked into the door. "Yes?" Ed said, a bit confused. "I'm pregnant" Winry said. "Pregnant? That's amazing, Win!" Ed said happily. He picked her up, and spun for a while. A month later, the two went to the hospital in Central to find out if it was going to be a boy or a girl. 'Well, I have good news" The woman said, doing the CT scan. "You're having twin boys" The woman said with a smile. Winry and Ed smiled with her, Ed squeezing Winry's hand happily. Two months passed. Ed and Winry were laying in their bed, picking out names. "I got it! One boy can be Victor, the other can be Aaron*" Winry said happily. "I agree" Ed said with a smile. The next day, however, Winry got an unpleasent feeling in her stomach. Ed rushed her to the hospital. After waiting a few hours, the doctor came back out. "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Elric. Mrs. Elric, you had a miscarrige. Your twin boys are dead. I'm so sorry" The doctor repeated. Winry started to cry. Ed held her tightly. He was sad, too, but he didn't want to show it right now. He wanted to be brave for Winry at the moment.

Winry woke up crying. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 10:30. A day had passed without her Ed. Winry got out of bed and went to Ed's closet. When she opened it up, she ran her fingers across the different shirts. She blinked back tears and closed the closet. She went over to his dresser, and opened it, running her fingers across the black pants he always wore. Closing the drawer, she allowed herself to go back to the bed, and cry

A/N: I know. I almost cried a few times typing this chapter... Until next Chapter.

* Yes. I went there. xDDDD. BTW, if you didn't know, Victor is Vic's actual name xD. 


End file.
